


Adventures

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of drabbles





	Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Pine should do a live action Peter Parker tbh

"No." Peter said slowly. His eyes are focused on the machine that's sitting in the middle of their living room and the overly excited look on Wade's face that tells Peter Wade planned this. 

"Why? It's fun! I've already tried it out. It's fantastic." Wade moved towards Peter and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "It's like having an automatic dick that fucks you constantly without stopping and imagine all the orgasms baby. And then me helping that machine fill you up." 

Peter blushed a little, his hands moved towards Wade's ass and gave it a quick squeeze.

It could be fun. 

Peter thought as he watched Wade slip onto the still slicked head of the machine. Wade let out a soft moan, his eyes stayed opened and he allowed the machine to slowly fuck him. Peter couldn't help the tent in his pants. Peter ran a hand over his dick, rubbing softly. Wade had taken his own dick in his hand and matched the movements of the machine. 

The two of them kept eye contact the entire time and Peter was about to give in, he couldn't handle it, could handle seeing his boy all debauched and ruined like that. He was about to come just that quick. 

Peter pushed his pants down until they were completely gone. He made his way towards Wade, moved him off the dildo and pushed himself against it. 

It was bigger than Wade, more girth than what Peter was used to. Wade sat in front of him, a hand stroking fast, faster until he came. 

Peter didn't last much longer either, especially after Wade turned up the dial and it fucked him faster than what he was use to. He screamed, moaned and cursed. He couldn't hold it back. 

"Fuck." Peter's voice was low. Wade helped him off the machine and rubbed his back. 

"Fun, right?"


End file.
